


TFP Megatron X Reader – A Very Nemesis Christmas

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: When Megatron isn't listening, he accidentally agrees to a full Christmas party thrown by you; how he wishes he could control your antics.





	TFP Megatron X Reader – A Very Nemesis Christmas

Megatron listened to you ramble on about the silly Earth holiday, Christmas, from the privacy of your shared hab-suite aboard the Nemesis. He never let you hold conversations such as this in front of the crew in case anything you did or said made him look weak; Starscream already took every opportunity to undermine him, he would not have such insubordination from anybody else.

As Megatron listened to your immature customs of trees, lights and other ridiculous things, he had to wonder why you cared. You had never once mentioned any of the other Earth holidays that had already passed, and Megatron knew there had been some for they were always the best time to strike; when people were too merry or distracted to care, it let Decepticon plans go unnoticed by the inferior fleshling kind. Was Christmas really so important that you were determined not miss it?

Megatron sneered, hardly listening as you prattled on. Didn’t you realise that if he were to succeed, your planet and its traditions would be destroyed? Even if he were to simply enslave your kind, there would be no time for the pointless holidays that distracted the humans from the other work he had planned. If Megatron wasn’t planning on eventually making you his Conjunx Endura, he would have ended your life for insisting on something as inconsequential as Christmas.

“So, can we?” You asked with pleading eyes, apparently ending your one-sided conversation.

Megatron frowned. Could you what? He hadn’t been paying attention to the previous conversation at all and now you were asking him about it. Would you be angry if he told you he hadn’t heard a word you’d said after the first sentence? Undoubtedly, you would, and he did not have time to pander to your needs, apologising for offending you.

“Megatron?” You asked, catching on to his long silence. Taking it as a sign he was angry, you backpedalled, “Come on babe, please.”

Megatron remained unresponsive, hoping you would drop the matter if he didn’t say anything.

“Look,” You sighed, “It’s a yes or no question. Just tell me so I know whether we can.”

‘ _Whether we can_.’ Megatron still had no clue what was going on, but ‘ _we_ ’ sounded promising. You were probably just asking for a night of attention from him since it was the holidays; if that was the case, he was only too happy to oblige. He could do with a night ravishing you, reminding you of your place in the relationship, while simultaneously worshipping you enough to keep your interest.

Megatron nodded somewhat regally, “Very well.”

He smiled proudly as you lit up, grinning from ear to ear. Whatever he had agreed to had been the right thing to appease you. “Great,” You said giddily. “I’ll see you tonight then. Gosh, there’s so much to plan; don’t worry though, I’ll get Starscream to do most of the work.”

Megatron stared after you as you ran out of the hab-suite. What could he have possibly agreed to that involved Starscream of all Cybertronians?

 

* * *

 

Megatron was furious, though mostly at himself. In one sentence, he had agreed to a great number of things that he would never have approved of in a million years. By not listening he had allowed every member of his crew the day off to celebrate a holiday that nobody but you believed in by throwing an extravagant Christmas party. Megatron hadn’t even realised what was going on until it was too late. He’d went to one of the planned meetings in the war room, then found that nobody had turned up; not even Soundwave who was no doubt just following his ‘ _orders_ ’ to assist you.

Then, when Megatron left the war room, ready to thoroughly punish all those who has disobeyed him, he found that his ship had been vandalised with dead plants and twinkling lights. As if things couldn’t get any worse, the crew had been granted access to his very own supply of high grade energon and most were stumbling drunkenly from one rec-room to another.

Megatron marched down the hall, displeased with the way the Vehicons were staring at him, almost like he was their friend. Didn’t they know? He was their superior, not their equal. If this one night affected Megatron’s standing with them later, it would take a long time to repair the damage. If any Cybertronian thought even for a second that Megatron was benevolent, he would hold you personally responsible.

He marched through the ship, using your tracker to find you. Not so long ago you had argued that he didn’t need to put a tracking device under your skin; he had insisted on it in case you were ever a prisoner of war and he was glad he’d done so now that he needed to find you. The tracker showed that you were at the centre of the main hall, which could fit the entire crew if Megatron ever needed to show a display of power or make a speech that communicators would simply not be suitable for.

Megatron scowled in distaste at the sight that met him at the hall’s entrance. A large dead tree stood in the centre of the room, elevated on a pillar to make it taller than the Cybertronians. Pieces of metal adorned its branches and Megatron’s optical scan revealed that it was Cybertronian metal; was that taken from his ship? If his soldiers had torn part of the Nemesis apart to decorate a filthy plant, Megatron would make them pay.

Underneath were small pots of even more of high-grade energon, one pot for each member of the crew by the looks of it. Loud music blasted from the speakers in a festive tune filled with bells and trumpets. The crew were talking, laughing, singing, and dancing, and there you were, in the middle of it all, telling what appeared to be a story about something called a Grinch to a few of the ground troops.

Megatron marched over to you, annoyed when the crowd did not part for him as it usually would have. He pushed various bots aside, glaring murderously the entire time. He was almost to you when another, much smaller plant hanging from the ceiling that he hadn’t previously noticed hit him in the face. Frustratedly, he pulled it down, crushing it in his palm.

When he finally reached you, the bots listening to your story backed away in a hurry, sensing the fury Megatron was showing.

“Babe,” You exclaimed happily. “I was wondering when you’d make it… Something wrong?”

Megatron pointed his fist, still holding the plant, at you angrily, demanding in a harsh whisper “What in Unicron’s name do you call this?”

You knew he was referring to the scene around him, though you feigned ignorance, “It’s mistletoe. We hang it up at Christmas and then we-”

“Silence! I will have no more of these ridiculous traditions and-”

“Hey! You agreed to all of this. If you didn’t want it then you should have said something… Besides,” Your lips curled in a mischievous grin, “I think you’ll like the mistletoe.”

“Why on Cybertron would I care for a ridiculous piece of agriculture?” Megatron seethed, daring you to challenge him.

“Because, it means I can do this-” You climbed nimbly up his arm as you had multiple times before, then planted a kiss on his malleable metal lips.

Although Megatron was pleased with the sudden action, he quickly pulled away, not being one for public displays of affection.

You pouted playfully, “Oh, so you’re not interested… Then I suppose you won’t want your gift either.”

Megatron wished to stay in control of the situation which would allow him to be rightfully angry. However, his curiosity got the better of him, “And what would that be?”

You looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then peeled a bit of your top away, showing a hint of the glittery red and green lingerie beneath.

Megatron swallowed thickly, hating how much power you held over him, yet simultaneously pleased with how well you knew him and his desires. “I suppose we should go to our hab-suite and… talk for a while,” he said carefully, censoring his words.

“Yes,” You conceded to his euphemism, “We should talk all night long.”


End file.
